customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Recgameboy/Away To Long.
I've been away for FAR to long. I planned on coming back at the beginning of this month. Truth is I got a PS3 and have been hooked on the Hyperdimension Neptunia series, but enough about that, in the past two weeks I have been working on Larry, and as of today I present to you Larry 5.0: File:Larry 5.0.jpg File:Larry 5.0 Weapons.jpg Just kidding. Rather than changing his armor, I decided to give him a MechSuit, something I've been wanting to do for awhile. It only took to days. I was trying to make him a katar/qatar, but that didn't work out so well, so I simply added legs to his Back Shields, but then chose to make it bigger. The only thing I didn't get to do is give it another pair of wings to help it fly due to its weight. Any suggestions are welcome. I also decided that instead of having a story where Steve becomes a "Steveformer," to just add it to Overcharged, because I couldn't figure out a good plot for a stand alone story, and there is a two week gap in Overcharged where they have nothing to do. After all, a lot can happen in two weeks. That's all for now. --'Recgameboy' | "Always baked, never fried." 07:20, June 27, 2013 (UTC) File:Larry Mechsuit.jpg| File:Larry MS BP.jpg|The Suit deactivated. File:Larry MS Closeup.jpg|The Front armor was more of a last minute decision. File:MechSuit Back.jpg|The green parts are part of a shield generator. File:MechSuit Offline.jpg|The Suit when not in use. File:Larry Steveformer.jpg|Steveformers are tiny File:Larry Steve Plane.jpg|I highly doubt Steve would be able to hold the weight of Larry and his Suit. File:MS Folded Up.jpg|If you notice the random silver piece on the left "arm" it's because it's still unfinished in it's debut. File:White MechSuit.jpg|Due to it's design it can be used by any standard-sized Hero. File:Aya_MS.jpg|"Aya" has some trouble fitting in it due to her tail. File:Gary_MS.jpg|Gary fits in it a little tighter because of his back armor. UPDATE: Considering the fact that some think Larry is good now, I was considering adding gold to him any opinions would be much appreciated. I also considered changing his body armor to yellow. Both versions can be seen below. UPDATE2: I finally finished it, this is the version I am going to enter in the LEGO Club Magazine Contest. I had to add a beam to the front of it to allow Larry to fit in it better, I am quite pleased with how it turned out. As always suggestions are welcome. The build might change depending on the response of Larry's rebuild. I am going to make a page for it to explain its features. --'Recgameboy' | "Always baked, never fried." 22:11, July 4, 2013 (UTC) File:Larry_5.0_Gold.jpg|The gold Larry 5.0 File:Larry_5.0_YA.jpg|Larry 5.0 with alternate armor. File:Larry_5.0_Back.jpg|The connector that allows Larry to use his MechSuit. File:Larry_5.0_MS Ready.jpg|The first version of the Suit required the belt to be adjusted so it would fit right File:MS_Final_Larry.JPG| File:MSFB_Larry.JPG|I added his old shield to help it fly better, it also may or may not have jet feet to also help it fly. File:Larry_MSF.JPG|I don't know if it can still fold up. File:MSF_Powered_Down.JPG|I had to add the smaller parts on the arms so it cold fit without hitting his arms. File:MSF_Backpack.jpg|Yep, it still folds, although it would be extremely heavy if someone were to try something like this. File:MSF_Larry_BP.jpg| File:MSF_Back.JPG|The missile doesn't help it fly, it is a weapon, which I forgot to add in the first place. File:Larry_MSF_2.JPG|The flash went off for some odd reason. UPDATE3: I think I got the MechSuit all finished now, I changed the gold parts to gunmetal, and added footrests. I also made it work to allow it to have arms, since the MechSuit itself is a weapon. I moved the Shield Generators to the new arms to make them fit better. I even gave Larry some new stuff too. The missiles were also relocated to the new arms. I am quite pleased with how it turned out. I also plan on rebuilding the original model to make it easier to change from one to the other for picture purposes. As always suggestions are welcome. --'Recgameboy' | "Always baked, never fried." 23:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) File:MechSuit_Neptune.jpg|The safety restraint had to be rebuilt to allow the new arms to fit. File:MSN_Back.jpg|I changed the white piece on the back to silver. File:MSN_BP.jpg|It is still capable of folding up for travel. File:MSN_BP_Shields.jpg|The Shield Generator activating. File:MSN_Folded.jpg|MechSuit fully powered down. File:MSN_Larry.jpg|It was a little tough to get Larry's feet to fit with the footrests. File:Larry_5.0_Spear.jpg|Larry's new equipment. Category:Blog posts